


Leave The Lights On

by enlightenight



Series: Enlight Writes Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight





	Leave The Lights On

Dışarıdan tam aksi olarak görünmesine rağmen, Grimmauld Meydanı On İki Numara aslında iyi çocuklar için son derece güzel bir yerdi.

Bu evin sahibi olan Black ailesi son derece genişti, evin iki genç oğlu kuzenleri sayesinde asla yalnız kalmıyordu. Birbirinden güzel üç kız, son derece havada olan burunlarına rağmen evin bahçesinde oğlanlarla vakit geçirmekten hoşlanıyor gibi duruyorlardı. Her ne kadar oğlanlardan sadece biri bu işten zevk alıyor gibi olsa da, bu yaz tatillerinde beraber takılmalarına bir engel değildi.

Kızların üçünün de saç renkleri farklıydı, birbirlerinden son derece farklı olan kişilikleri gibi. Sarışın olan son derece narindi, onu bir aynanın karşısında, gümüş bir tarakla saçlarını tararken bulmanız son derece olasıydı. Narcissa, isminin geldiği Narcissus’a öykünürcesine kendi güzelliğinin tadına varmak için hiçbir fırsatı kaçırmıyordu.

Siyah saçlı olan, gerçek bir Black olmanın bütün özelliklerini taşıyordu. Evin ortasında bulunduğu Muggle meydanına ara sıra camdan baksa da yüzünde anında oluşan tiksinti ifadesiyle sopa yutmuş gibi dik duran sırtını daha da dikleştirip halasının yanına gittiğinde evin büyük oğlundan “Klasik Bellatrix,” diye laf yese de bunu asla umursamazdı. “Klasik Sirius,” onun karşı cümlesiydi, ikisi de sadece bununla yetinirlerdi. En azından büyüklerin yanında.

Kızıl saçlı Black, Sirius’un açık ara favorisiydi. Sadece kuzenleri arasında da değil, bu asi kızı kendi kardeşinden bile daha fazla sevdiği doğruydu, Ravenclawlı bu kız ne Narcissa kadar çıt kırıldım, ne de Bellatrix kadar kendini beğenmişti - okulda kahvaltılarında arada bir Gryffindor masasına daldığında pek çok insan ona yer açmak için yarışırdı. Walburga ve Druella Black’in, Sirius’tan sonra en çok söylediği isme sahipti: Andromeda.

Sirius aslında kendi kardeşine karşı ne hissettiğini tam olarak bilmiyordu, Slytherin’de olmasına rağmen ister istemez onu kanadı altına almaya çalışıyordu - bu çabanın küçük kardeşinin hoşuna gitmediği aşikar olsa da, Sirius’a göre Regulus kurtarılabilirdi, çok geç olmadan, ya da Bellatrix onu kendi yörüngesine almadan.

Regulus’un en iyi anlaştığı Narcissa’ydı, ikisi saatlerce bir koltukta kısık sesle konuşurlardı, genellikle Narcissa’nın elinde bir kitap olurdu; büyücü soneleri ve masallar… Kendisini o masallardaki cadılar gibi hissetmek istediği açıktı, koyu renk gözlerinde o beğenilmeye ve takdir edilmeye duyduğu açlığı belli eden bir bakış vardı. 

İlginçti, bu beş kuzenin hayalleri birbirinden tamamen farklıydı. Beraber büyümüş olmalarına ve aynı zihniyet tarafından yetiştirilmiş olmalarına rağmen Andromeda’yla Sirius, aile ağacından uçurulmaya en yakın olanlardı. Ellerinde sık sık Muggle dergileriyle sürekli yakalanıp oda cezalarına çarptırılsalar da ikisinin de pek umursadığı söylenemezdi. Kafa kafaya verip her konuştuklarında Bellatrix’in soğuk bakışları onları bir lanet kitabının üzerinden gizli gizli süzerdi. 

Narcissa’yla Regulus’un hiçbir şey umrunda gibi değildi. Slytherin’in gümüş yeşilli formaları içinde, takımın en ince yapılısı sayılabilecek Regulus, Arayıcılık görevini başarıyla ifa ediyordu. Ona yeten buydu, dersleri ve Quidditch. Sirius’un onun hakkında bu kadar kötü düşünememesinin en büyük sebeplerinden biri buydu, boğazına kadar Karanlık Sanat’a batmış Slytherinlilerden değildi, gri ve yeşillerin içinde kaybolup giden bir hayalet olmaya daha yakındı.

Narcissa, o tamamen ayrı bir hikayeydi elbette, güneşin altında ışıldayan sarı saçlarını savurarak yürümek, özel dikim cüppelerini giyip etrafındaki herkese parmak ısırtmaktan başka bir isteği yokmuş gibiydi. Kendisini masallardaki cadılar gibi hissettirebilecek bir büyücü istiyordu hayatında, belki de. Her ne kadar o klasik Black kibrinden nasibini almışsa da, Bellatrix kadar itici değildi. Sirius ve Regulus arasındaki o tatlı sert ilişki, Narcissa’yla Andromeda arasında da vardı - Narcissa sürekli kız kardeşini kontrol etmeye, onun iyiliğinden emin olmaya çalışırdı. Sirius’la o, bu konuda sessiz bir anlaşmaya varmış gibilerdi.

Çünkü, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen’in ya da Karanlık Lord’un, ya da üç dört çapulcunun çekinmeden söylediği ismiyle Lord Voldemort’un yükseldiği dönemdelerdi, büyücülük dünyası derinden derine bir ayrılığa doğru ilerliyordu ve her şey son derece gergindi.

Bellatrix, o tamamen ayrı bir hikayeydi. Gelecek Postası’nı her okuduğunda, özellikle Sirius ve Andromeda’nın duyabileceği bir şekilde, bulanıkların büyücülere nasıl zararlar verdiğini ve temizlenmeleri gerektiğini söylerek annesi ve halasından yeterli onayı alıyorduysa da bu yeterli gibi değildi, sürekli Karanlık Lord propagandası yapıyor olması Slytherinli olmayan iki Black’i yeterince endişelendiriyordu.  
Bütün bunlardan uzak oldukları son yaz, bahçelerdeki yapraklar daha sararmadan bittiğinde beşi de hayatlarının en garip şekilde değiştiğini fark edeceklerdi.

*

İlk kim fark etmişti, hiçbiri aradan geçen onlarca yıl sonra düşündüklerinde hatırlamayacaklardı. 

Dikkatlerini çeken ilk şey ikisinin ortada ne kadar az göründüğüydü. Bellatrix, her ne kadar bunun tamamen geçici olduğunu daha ilk saniyede ilan ettiyse de, Narcissa ve Regulus’un bu dikkat çekici yakınlaşmasının nedenini ortaya çıkarmak için kuzenleriyle anlaşma yapmaya gönüllü oldu.

Devamlı bir baykuş trafiği, evlerde yaşayan diğer sakinleri mutsuz etse de Bellatrix bunu kendi lehine kullanabilecek kadar etiği umursamıyor, kendi camının önünden uçma talihsizliğinde bulunan baykuşu basit bir Çağırma Büyüsü ve Sessizlik Tılsımı birleşimiyle etkisiz hale getirirken mektubun üzerindeki mühre gözlerini devirdi, asasının tek bir dokunuşuyla mührü tek parça halinde düşürürken sırıtıyor, parşömen rulosunu açarak her satırı ezberlemek istercesine tekrar tekrar okudu.

Sirius, kardeşine bundan çok daha insaflı davranarak direkt yaklaşımı seçmiş, kardeşinin odasının kapısını tıklatarak ondan girmek için izin istediğinde Regulus bunun nedenini anlayabilecek kadar zeki, “Cissy’le mi ilgili?” diye sordu hafifçe araladığı kapının ardından.

“Neden öyle olsun ki?” dedi Sirius, yalandan bir masumiyetle. Gözlerinin parlayışından Regulus doğru cevabı anlamış, kapıyı tamamen açarken bıkkın bir sesle, “Şimdi bana gelip Black ailesinin ne kadar zehirli olduğuyla ilgili bir nutuk çekmeyeceksin, değil mi?” diye sordu.  
“Kendini aileden dışarıda gördüğünü mü anlamalıyım bu cümleden?” Sirius bu sefer gerçekten gülüyordu.  
“Sirius…”

Sirius ellerini kaldırıp pes ettiğini söyledikten sonra onun yatağına kendisini bıraktı, kollarını başının altına koyup, siyah masasına geçmiş kardeşine inceler bir bakış attı.

“Eee?”  
“Ee ne, Sirius?”  
“Sen ve, ee, Cissy’den bahsediyorduk?”  
“Hayır, etmiyorduk. Sen bu konudan bahsetmek için geldin, ben henüz bir şeyi bahis konusu ettiğimi hatırlamıyorum.”  
“Hayatında, bir kez olsun normal bir ergen gibi davranıp kızdan hoşlanıyor musun, onu söyler misin, Regulus? Bir kere bak.”

Bu sefer gülen Regulus, ağabeyinin yüzündeki acılı ifade onu eğlendirirken, “Cissy benim kuzenim,” dedi dikkatli bir şekilde.  
“Annemizle babamız da kuzen sayılır, safkan ailelerin hepsi birbiriyle bir şekilde kuzen-”  
“Bizim kadar kuzen değiller, Sirius, ima ettiğin şeyin korkunçluğunun farkına bir an için varmanı istiyorum.”

Sirius yatakta o anda doğrularak kardeşine baktı, o daha bir şey söyleyemeden asasının basit bir hareketiyle kapıyı kapatır, bir de kilitlerken, “Daha tereddüt aşamasında mısın?” diye sordu.   
“Ortada tereddüt edecek bir şey yok-”  
“Yani onu seviyorsun!”  
“Kendi vardığın sonuçları-”  
“Kendim varmıyorum, hepimiz farkındayız küçük kardeş… Bundan annemlere bahsedecek olsanız, Merlin’e yemin ediyorum ki sizi nasıl baş tacı yapacaklarını şaşırırlar.”  
“Sen nasıl annemlerin onay vereceği bir şeye onay verebiliyorsun Sirius Black?”

Sirius omuzlarını silkti, yüzündeki daimi kayıtsız ifade geri gelirken, “Benim umrumda değil,” dedi. “Ailenin kalanıyla anlaşamıyor olmam senin mutsuzluğunu isteyeceğim demek değil.”  
“Ah evet, sen ve senin soylu beni kurtarma çabaların…”  
“Konuyu bana çevirme ve senle Narcissa’dan bahset, ne zamandan beri?”

Regulus ona anlatacağı bir şey olmadığını üzerine basa basa tekrar söylerken Sirius ona pek inanmış görünmüyorsa da yine de omuzlarını silkti, yataktan zıplayıp kapıya doğru giderken, “İhtiyacın olursa konuşmaya gelirsin,” dedi. “Gerçi sende bu bilmişlik olduğu sürece pek ihtiyacın olacağını sanmam ama…”

Son cümlesi daha çok bir iç çekiş olmuş, genç adam elini kapıya attığında Regulus, “Sirius,” dedi sakince.

Sirius dramatik bir şekilde başını ona çevirdiğinde, Regulus’a bir gülme geldiyse de genç büyücü kendisini tuttu.  
“Benim iyi olmamı istediğini biliyorum,” dedi anlayışlı bir şekilde. Sirius onun kendisinde asla olmayan olgunluğa sahip olduğunu fark ettiği her zamanki gibi içten içe buna küfrederek bakışlarını ondan kaçırmadı. 

“Ama?” dedi bunun yerine.  
“Ama, benim de artık kendimi koruyabileceğimi kabul etmen gerekiyor,” diye devam etti Regulus. Kurşuni gözler, binlerce kelimenin anlatamayacağı sözsüz bir iletişime girerken Sirius tekrar omuzlarını silkti, “Görüşürüz küçük kardeş,” diye mırıldandığında, odanın sahibi olan Black de görüşürüz diye yanıtladı onu.

*

Bu konuşmadan üç hafta sonra, Sirius evi terk etti.

Regulus onun iyi olacağını biliyor, onun için endişelenmemeyi kendisine hatırlatırken odağını çevirmesi gereken daha büyük bir olay patlak verdi: Narcissa’nın nişanı.

Sirius’un deyimiyle bir kenar süsü olmayı kabul etmeye dünden razı olan Narcissa buna çok fazla itiraz edememişse de, Regulus hayatında daha önce böyle bir korkuyla karşı karşıya geldiğini hiç düşünmüyor, üst üste geçirdiği uykusuz dört gecenin sonunda kendisine itiraf etmeye bile utandığı duyguları en sonunda Narcissa’ya söylemeye karar vermiş bir şekilde yataktan kalktı.

Örtüleri üzerinden fırlatmış, asasına otomatik bir şekilde Lumos diye emredip, yakacağı mumları ayarladıktan sonra masasına geçti, en uzun parşömen rulolarından birisini önüne çekerek düşünmeden, ardını nasıl getireceğini hesaplamadan, karmakarışık, sırasız, düzensiz yazmaya başladı.

*

Cevabı beklemek, itirafı yazmaktan daha da zordu.

Normal mektuplaşmalarında, Narcissa mektubu okuduktan birkaç saat sonra cevabı yazmış olurdu, ancak öğlen on ikide bile bir cevap almadığında genç Arayıcı hayal kırıklığıyla içini çekerek yattığı yerden kalktı, odasının kapısını açtığı anda karşısına çıkan sarışın genç kadınla nefesi kesildi.

“Cissy,” diyebildi sadece.  
“Girebilir miyim?”

Regulus başını sallayarak kapıyı ardına kadar açtı, onu içeri buyur ederken Narcissa’nın bütün zerafetiyle - ne Bellatrix’in ne de Andromeda’nın sahip olduğu bir zerafetti bu - içeriye girişini ve yatağa oturuşunu izledi, neden bu kadar beklediğini kendi kendisine bir kere daha sorarken, Narcissa’nın “Mektubunu okudum,” deyişini duydu.

Genç büyücü buna sadece başını sallayarak yanıt verdi, kendisi yine masasına geçerken üç hafta önce burada yapılmış başka bir konuşmayı hatırlamamak için kendisini zorlaması gerekti. 

“Öncelikle söylemeliyim ki, şaşırdım…”  
“Tahmin edebiliyorum…”

Sanki bir yerden Sirius’taki pervasızlığı ödünç almış gibiydi, geri adım atmayacaktı, ne olabilirdi ki, zaten nişanlanacaktı, zaten gidecekti, konuşsa da konuşmasa da onu kaybedecekti.

“Neden bu kadar uzun süre bekledin?”  
“Seni kaybedebileceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim.”  
“Lucius’tan bahsediyorsun.”  
“Belli ki.”  
“Bu benim kararım değildi, annem ve babamın uygun gördüğü bir şey.”  
“Biliyorum. Buna uyacağını da biliyorum.”  
“Elbette,” Narcissa’nın sesi soğumuştu. “Ben Sirius gibi bir hain olmayacağım, alınma.”  
“Alınmadım,” Regulus kendisine ağabeyini feci hatırlatan bir şekilde omuzlarını silkti. “Neden buradasın Narcissa?”  
“Sana, nişanlanacağım adamı sevmek zorunda olmadığımı söyleyecektim,” diye yanıtladı sarışın kadın sakin sakin. “Bir gün daha bekleseydin, Regulus Black, yemin ediyorum senden önce ben öyle bir mektubu yazmış olacaktım…”

Gri gözler bir an birbirine değdi, Regulus ciddi ciddi başını sallarken dudaklarının kıvrılmasına engel olamıyor, “Yani,” dedi kısık bir sesle. “Sen de… Anlatmak istediğim-”  
“Evet, ben de seni seviyorum…”

Regulus gülümseyerek ona uzandı, genç kadının eline narin bir öpücük kondururken, “Peki,” dedi ciddi tutmaya çalıştığı bir sesle. “Sence kaç günümüz var?”

Narcissa, sadece Regulus’un bildiği bir gülümsemeyle baktı. “Ne için?” diye sordu anlamıyormuş gibi.

“Beraber geçirebileceğimiz, belki kısa bir tatil için?”  
“Hmm,” dedi Narcissa parmağını dudağına koyarak. “Sanırım bir hafta diyebiliriz… Ama herhangi bir plan yapmadan önce…”  
“Evet?”  
“Beni öpmeni istiyorum.”

Regulus bunu elbette yerine getirebileceğini mırıldanarak ona doğru eğildi, ikisinin dudakları birbirine kilitlendiğinde parmakları genç adamın yatağındaki gri örtülerin üzerinde birleşti.

“Bir hafta,” diye fısıldadı Regulus ona. “Bir ömre yetecek kadar bir hafta olduğundan emin olmamız gerekiyor.”

*

**Son Söz**

Narcissa onun öldüğünü biliyordu. 

Halası her ne kadar buna inanmak istemese de, Bellatrix net bir şey söylemekten kaçınsa da, herkes söz birliği etmiş gibi onun sadece nasıl bir kahraman olduğundan bahsetse ve geri döneceğini, Karanlık Lord’un ona nasıl bir görev vermiş olabileceğini fısıldarken, Narcissa o saçma sapan dövmenin, Regulus’un grilerle dolu hayatını simsiyaha çevirmiş olduğunu biliyordu.

Black malikanesinin arkasındaki bahçede, Narcissa’nın zamanında nice masal kitabını bitirdiği, Regulus’un, dayısının evine her gittiğinde mutlaka uğradığı ağacın altında bekledi genç kadın.

Parmağındaki altın yüzük şimdi tenini yakıyor gibiydi, ağacın gövdesinde parmaklarını gezdirip çok eskiden yapılmış kesikleri hissettiğinde durakladı, yan yana işlenmiş R ve N harflerinin dokusunu aklına kazıdığında arkasındaki çıtırtıyı duyarak başını geri çevirdi.  
Şimdi saçları omuzlarına dökülmekte olan, yüzü yorgun bir adam ona doğru yürüdü ama kurşuni gözleri genç kadında değil, yapraklarını dökmekte olan ağaçtaydı.

“Benden başka herkes inkar ediyor,” diye mırıldandı Narcissa. “Onun öldüğünü… Hepsi o bir göreve gitmiş de her an geri gelecekmiş gibi davranıyor, özellikle halam…”  
“Tahmin edebiliyorum,” diye mırıldandı Sirius Black, gençliğinin bir kısmını geçirdiği bahçeye bakarak. “Kreacher’ı zorladım, anlatması için, ama anlatmadı… Anneme teşekkür etmeliyim, beni ağaçtan silmesi o kadar işe yaramış ki…”  
“Onun bildiğini nereden biliyorsun?” diye sordu Narcissa.

Sirius omuzlarını silkti.   
“Her şeyi sen bilecek değilsin kuzenim…”

Narcissa sadece başını salladı, göğsünü şişirerek derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra arkasına dönerek yürüdü, hayatının ne kadar büyük bir parçasını geride, o bahçede, o ağaçta bıraktığını düşünürken parmakları yüzüğünün üzerinde, kendisi daha bir yere gidemeden arkasındaki şak sesini duyduğunda gözlerini kapattı.

Rüzgarla neredeyse aynı seste bir elveda mırıldandıktan sonra kendisi de kayboldu, belirdiği yer yeni evinde sevdiği neredeyse tek yer, parmaklarını raflarda kayıtsızca dolandırdıktan sonra genç kızlığında sürekli okuduğu kitaplardan birini çektikten sonra cam kenarına doğru ilerledi. Oradaki sandalyeye oturdu, kitabın rasgele bir sayfasını açtıktan sonra, kendisini o meşhur masaldaki cadı gibi hissettirebilecek tek büyücünün de gitmiş olduğunu biliyor, bir ömre yetecek bir haftasını düşünerek kitabın soluk renkli sayfalarına kelimeleri görmeden baktı.


End file.
